See What Tomorrow Brings
by NyxxNoxx
Summary: Ch 1 Now Beta'd and revised. AU The morning after Dumbledore left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep didn't go quite as well as he hoped. Someone else noticed Harry first. OC in role-model capacity. No pairings yet. Rated for future violence and cussing.


**Word Count:** 1280 (without song lyrics)

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Wizarding World. It belongs to Ms. Rowling and I … borrow them occasionally from her toy box and return them once in a blue moon. Any lyrics provided are not owned by me either but belong to their prospective singers/writers. Please don't sue for I only have a couple of dollars and that's for aspirin. All credit for the title of the story goes to My Chemical Romance -SING. All I claim are my OC's, whom I use in role-play from time to time.

**AN:** This is an AU for the HP Universe. As such I will be killing off and letting certain characters live that did or did not in the books. I will also be using the actual calendar dates instead of the days in the book so not to confuse myself while writing. [Ex:] Oct 31st is on a Sat in Real Life and in the book on a Monday (so I will use the Sat date).

Any info I borrow will be from HP-lexicon or HP wiki, besides the actual books. Any translations will come from lingozone[dot]com or wikiquotes[dot]org.

Many thanks to my brother and mom who let me bounce ideas off them. Love ya ;] Reviews aren't necessary but appreciated. Flames will be given to my brother the firebug. Ta!

***AN2:** This chapter has been revised and beta'd. Thank you to my new beta Lavinia Lavender, who has graciously decided to take me on. :D Perhaps now my plot holes will be smaller and any mistakes found are mine. Sorry it took so long to be replaced I've been sick as well as the mini monsters that dwell in my home and ffnet was giving me problems.

"Speech" **~ Thoughts ~** _§ Parceltongue §_

* * *

**Chapter One **

**A Child's Cry**

The rumbling sound of a motorbike turning over awoke the residents in the third bedroom of Number Seven, Privet Drive. Grumbling about inconsiderate goats while trying to wipe the sleep from bleary eyes, a pale, slender, blue-tipped hand reached to scoot away the puppy that was beginning to whine in her ear. Rolling towards the curtain, one hand pulled the now barking pup back close to quiet him, while the other hand drew back the curtain and stared into the inky darkness. Hazelnut eyes blinked in confusion. The only light came dimly from the stars hidden behind dark clouds that littered the sky. Blinking twice and rubbing at her burning eyes, the exhausted girl peered once more out the window. Darkness greeted her yet again.

Strange. That shouldn't be. Leaning back to glance at the wind-up clock on the nightstand, she noticed that about an hour had passed since she had fallen into bed. Odd - the street lamps should be burning as brightly as they were at eleven thirty. They were one of the reasons she had trouble falling asleep the past couple of nights; she was more used to the only light coming from the moon and any stars littering the night sky. And it could not be because of a power outage, since the power light on the small thirteen inch television still glowed a faint red.

Mumbling under her breath about the oddness of English electricity and sighing over the wiggling pup in her arms, the young woman dragged herself out of the warm bed and slipped on a pair of house shoes. Yawning, she placed the pup on the floor and glanced towards the edge of the twin bed. It would be a bit before she would be able to fall back asleep, so it was best she take the now bouncing ball of fur outside before he woke the newborn in the next room or the baby's parents. This decision made, she felt around for the dressing robe to pull over the blue plaid flannel pajama set and slowly headed for the door. One stubbed toe followed by a soft curse and accompanied by a glare at the fuzzy puppy shape, for placing said toy in the way; an occasional squeak from the stairs could be heard as she went down them. A tilt of her lips belied the fondness as hazelnut eyes watched the endless bundle of energy bound for the kitchen door. Opening the door with a slight shiver brought on by a small gust of cool air, she grabbed an oversized coat from a hook and stepped out into the night. Cautious steps were barely heard on the patio before the soft crunch of dying grass broke the stillness.

All of a sudden, light flooded the darkness, illuminating the shadows and causing them both to stop. Rushing towards the side gate, a popping sound echoed along the empty street that was soon drowned out by the loud clopping sound of house shoes and the puppy's high-pitched barking. Quickly looking around, hoping but knowing that it was useless, she whirled searching for the culprit. No one. The insects lowly humming were the only sounds now along the street. A cold chill ran down her spine, and the young woman pulled the overly large coat closer around her short frame. Something major had just happened, and she was alone in the dark… figuratively speaking. Another sharp bark drew her attention back to her surroundings. Hastily she rushed towards the frantic whining, praying that it was not what she thought. She had heard mutterings and cries throughout the day about strange goings on all over the countryside, but please let it not hit here.

As she was about to give a sharp reprimand to the dog, she paused in shock at the sound of a babe's cry. The young woman slowly turned down the drive to the front door of Number Four, Privet Drive. There lying in a basket, in the chilly November air, was a bambino. A small child. Who could do this, this horrific thing? How could anyone conceive of leaving a child to sleep and not wake the house before disappearing? She looked up at the windows and noticed no movement. Only a few minutes had passed since the lights had come back on and she had rushed across the street; surely if the bell had been rung, somebody would be coming down the stairs to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Hush Espresso," she chided the puppy as she crept closer to the now stirring infant. "Oh, you poor bambino," she cooed softly. "Why hasn't someone come to the door?" she wondered out loud, a bit peeved, as she lifted the baby from the basket.

Noticing the note fluttering to the ground from the infant's fist, the young woman tickled the child under it's chin and bent over to pick it up. Swaying as she glanced over the missive, she gave an unladylike snort over it's proclamation. Really, who did the writer think he was fooling? Leaving the little boy on the front doorstep as if he were the morning paper and then expecting a note to explain everything. It was incomprehensible. Oh if she ever got her hands on this Dumbledore, he would rue the day. And after all the good things she had heard about him from Althea.

~ **Dai nemici mi guardo io, dagli amici mi guardi Iddio!** ~ [7]

Then there was the added warning of taking care of the child. Who wouldn't want to care for this sweet-tempered child? She gazed fondly at little Harry, as the note proclaimed him to be. She snorted, again causing him to blink up at her and give a half-hearted smile. He was so precious, and those eyes were so green. Tutting over the scar on his forehead, she kissed it gently before placing him back in the basket and picking it all up.

"Come little one. Off we go until the morn. Then we shall settle this." she whispered. "Move on, Espresso."

Quickly they headed back to the warmth of the house. Hopefully the babe hadn't had a chance to catch chill from the night air. Closing the door quietly, she placed the basket on the counter, and then removed the coat and replaced it on it's hook. Picking the sleepy babe up out of the basket, she turned to the cabinets and hunted for a bottle. Filling it with milk and placing it in a pot of warming water, she hummed. After checking it a few times, she deemed it warm enough and turned off the stove. Creeping back up the stairs as quietly as possible, she paused at the second bedroom and smiled at the scene before her. Cerise was nursing Cecilia, her new god-daughter. Slipping into the room she kissed them both gently and grabbed a cloth nappy. A quick shake of her head to let her friend know she would explain in the morning when Cerise went to question her over the boy in her arms. Retreating to her room, she quickly changed him and began to feed him the bottle. Softly she sang to him.

_Go to sleep little babe, / Go to sleep little babe / __Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay / Didn't leave nobody but the baby_  
_Go to sleep little babe, / Go to sleep little babe / __Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn / Didn't leave nobody but the baby_  
_You're a sweet little babe / You're a sweet little babe / __Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop / Gonna bring a bottle to the baby_  
_Don't you weep pretty babe / Don't you weep pretty babe / __She's long gone with her red shoes on / Gonna need another loving babe_  
_Go to sleep little babe / Go to sleep little babe / __You and me and the devil makes three / Don't need no other lovin' babe_  
_Go to sleep little babe / Go to sleep little babe / __Come lay bones on the alabaster stones / And be my everlovin' baby _ [7]

Laying him down on the bed, she settled the pillows around him and laid down beside him. Espresso jumped up and settled at his feet, after doing his three turns. With a quiet chuckle and a gentle kiss on the snoozing boy's head, she followed her two companions off into dreamland. Hopefully things would be much clearer in the morning light - then they would see what tomorrow brings. Until then, she would protect the babe in her arms.

* * *

Translations:

[1] Zia - aunt  
[2] Bambino - baby/infant  
[3] Giovane - young man  
[4] Buongiorno - good morning  
[5] Signore - mister  
[6] Literal translation: "I (can) protect myself from my enemies; may God protect me from my friends!" {Translation: "With friends like these, who needs enemies!"}  
[7] Written and sung by: Emmylou Harris, Alison Krauss and Gillian Welch


End file.
